


Поднебесная

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Со встречи с Чужаками прошло два месяца. Коммодор ЧЭОФ Митт'эли'ванто прибывает в рукав Ауо на головную базу бывшей Империи.





	Поднебесная

**Author's Note:**

> Aвтор вдохновлялся циклом "Когда солнце взойдёт на севере" команды WTF Star Wars: Thrawn 2018 (ЗФБ-2018). Разрешение автора цикла на использование фанонов получено.

Крейсер ЧЭОФ _«Орфр»_ вышел из гиперпространства глубоко в рукаве Ауо: территории, ранее не занятой никем, но теперь принадлежавшей людям, бежавшим из большей части галактики — прочь от трескающейся по швам огромной Империи.

В ангаре крейсера коммодор Митт'эли'ванто отдавал своему первому помощнику последние указания.

— ...ждать четверо стандартных суток, — он приподнял бровь. — Думаю, напоминать, что у людей время идет медленнее нашего, мне не нужно.

— Я помню, — кивнул Баден'сих'арт. — Хорошо, мы будем просто ждать вас, сэр. Но лучше бы вы взяли с собой кого-нибудь еще. Меня. Или...

Тэлив мягко улыбнулся.

— Нсихар.

Баден'сих'арт умолк, но на его лице продолжало читаться слабое недовольство.

— Я отправляюсь к тому народу, что родил и воспитал меня, — продолжил Тэлив. — Вне зависимости от того, насколько ты не любишь людей, они не причинят мне вреда.

— И всё же они далеко не чиссы, — тихо ответил Баден'сих'арт. — И чего ожидать от них, неизвестно.

Тогда Тэлив сделал два коротких шага вперед и положил руки ему на плечи в чисском знаке поддержки. Нсихар опустил взгляд в пол и вздохнул, но не попытался отстраниться, и тогда Тэлив негромко, но твердо спросил:

— Если никому не доверять, то как заключать союзы? Люди наконец позвали нас к себе домой, позвали тяжелый военный крейсер в самое сердце Ауо. Они не побоялись проявить к нам доверие и благодарность за все то, что мы для них сделали, и не стали просить нас никак ограничивать наши силы. И если после этого я высажусь на их базу с вооруженным до зубов десантным отрядом, как думаешь, что они о нас подумают?

Некоторое время Баден'сих'арт молчал, но потом тяжело обронил лишь:

— А ведь Чаф скажут, что вы отправились строить козни против Доминиона за нашей спиной.

— Безусловно, но, — Тэлив повел плечом, — Чаф здесь нет и не будет, а из команды _«Орфра»_ им никто ничего не расскажет.

Нсихар поджал губы, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Тогда Тэлив поднялся на борт шаттла и махнул пилотам.

***

Они опустились на посадочную площадку среди голубоватых скал, почти скрытую нависающими со всех сторон камнями. Их с самого начала вели с земли, из компункта, которого Тэлив так нигде и не заметил, — иначе они бы никогда не сели здесь.

На площадке их уже встречали. Как только опустилась аппарель, Тэлив шагнул вперед и вживую увидел человека, с которым уже сотню раз говорил по голосвязи. Человек выступал вперед из строя штурмовиков.

— Добрый день, коммодор Тэлив.

— Добрый день, адмирал Парк.

Парк — теперь носивший гордую плашку адмирала на груди и легкую седину на висках — приподнял уголки губ и протянул Тэливу руку.

— Оказывается, вы изменились еще сильнее, чем мне казалось, — сказал он. — Вы прибыли один?

Тэлив позволил себе улыбнуться, кивнул, пожал руку Парка в ответ и обернулся в сторону шаттла.

— Будьте добры, накормите моих пилотов и разместите их вместе на время моего здесь присутствия.

— Разумеется, коммодор, — ответил Парк. — Прошу за мной.

Он прошел через расступившийся в две стороны строй штурмовиков и направился к металлическому створу, встроенному в скалу. В несколько шагов Тэлив нагнал его и пошел плечом к плечу, впервые невольно думая о том, насколько Траун был причастен к появлению здесь Парка и к его становлению одним из главных людских командиров.

Скорее всего, на все сто.

Со знаменательной встречи с Трауном, когда тот вошел на _Затмении_ в середину боя с Чужаками, прошло два месяца. Тэлив уже неоднократно говорил с ним удаленно, и это помогло застарелой боли от потери наконец уйти.

На смену ей пришло непонимание того, а что дальше.

По длинным дюрастальным коридорам со множеством ответвлений, скупо наполненным людьми и редкими существами иных рас, они дошли до пункта назначения без дальнейшего диалога. Тэлив видел, как думает Парк, стоит ли спросить его еще о чем-то, и размышлял над этим сам. Но общих тем у них не было, исключая деловые, а вспоминать время, когда Тэлив еще являлся кадетом из захолустного уголка галактики, никого не тянуло.

Единственная дверь в конце одного из коридоров бесшумно отъехала в сторону.

— Гранд-адмирал скоро подойдет, — сообщил Парк. — Подождите здесь, прошу вас.

Тэлив кивнул и, переступив порог, оказался в полукруглой зале, сразу же напомнившей ему мостик крейсера ЧЭОФ в миниатюре. То, что это помещение принадлежало Трауну, с легкостью угадывалось как по неведомым объектам на постаментах, так и по скупости обстановки: большая — от пола до потолка — затемненная панель из транспаростали, выходившая на место, где скалы обрывались в лес внизу, черная парта, небольшой черный шкафчик, кресло с голодиплеем, имперские стулья с высокими спинками напротив.

На один из таких Тэлив и сел, а затем с еле слышимым вздохом наслаждения откинулся на спинку. Пожалуй, спинки у стульев были единственной вещью, по которой он действительно скучал. Пять лет, проведенные на скамьях и их подобиях, лишь с редким удовольствием опуститься в командирское кресло, имевшее спинку, доходившую только до середины поясницы... Тэлив улыбнулся сам себе и покачал головой: зато спина точно стала крепче.

А у Трауна, беззастенчиво пользовавшегося дарами людской цивилизации, она, наверное, в старости начнет отваливаться.

Тэлив улыбнулся шире и не перестал улыбаться даже тогда, когда к мысли о спинах и спинках присоединилось воспоминание о том, что Траун был «убит» ударом в эту самую спину. Старая боль действительно больше не беспокоила его. От нее остался лишь искренний интерес к тому, какого криффа произошло.

Взгляд заскользил по объектам, стоявшим в комнате. Какой-то непонятный шар, чудаковатая ваза на изогнутой ножке, аляповатое создание будто из глины, старый, облезающий краской шлем, набор любопытных фигур, висящих над металлической доской для игры в мебиус: противоборствующие стороны являли собой вырезанные из камня корабли Империи и корабли мон-каламари разных классов. Пешками выступали СИДы и необычные крестокрылые истребители, о существовании которых Тэлив лишь слышал в бытность на службе имперского флота.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Митт'эли'ванто оторвал взгляд от фигур.

Но на пороге стоял не Траун. Через порог бодро перепрыгнул молодой человек лет двадцати с небольшим, с двумя узкими шрамами на щеке и яркими синими глазами — Тэлив никогда не видел такого цвета.

Руками молодой человек поправлял стянутые в пучок на затылке длинные темные волосы; вернее, то, что осталось от них, потому что виски были щеголевато выбриты.

Этого хватило для Тэлива, чтобы не отнести пришедшего к служащим флота. Но висевшая на поясе рукоять недвусмысленно говорила о принадлежности к Одаренным.

— Здрасьте, — молодой человек все так же бодро заскочил задницей на парту рядом с Тэливом и стукнул по ней пяткой. — Это вы Эли Ванто, да?

— Митт'эли'ванто, — ответил Тэлив. — А вы?..

— Эзра Бриджер, — парень протянул руку. — Я о вас наслышан.

Тэлив приподнял брови:

— Действительно.

— Нда-да, — Бриджен активно закивал. — Если разболтать этого гнусного упрямого синего, то он часто начинает рассказывать о вас. Всегда вас хвалит, говорит, какой вы особенный. Ну я и не мог не прийти посмотреть на вас пораньше, раз вы прилетели. Только не жалуйтесь на меня никому, ладно? Они все такие скучные, обожают свои криффовы правила, а порой это просто невыносимо.

Еще на "гнусном упрямом синем" Тэлив потерял всякое серьезное выражение лица, а под конец монолога не скрываясь посмеивался в кулак.

— Ничего особенного, как вы могли заметить, господин Бриджер, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Необычный здесь скорее вы. Как Трауну удалось привлечь на свою сторону носителя Силы?

Бриджер так страдальчески вздохнул, что будь у стен глаза, они бы непременно прослезились от сострадания. Тэлив же заинтересованно склонил голову вбок, молча ожидая ответа.

— Знаете, — в глазах Одаренного блеснула кристальная честность, — Траун на свою сторону может привлечь даже бешеного ранкора.

Тэлив усмехнулся.

— Что верно, то верно.

Дверь вновь отъехала в сторону.

— Эзра, — укоризненно произнес новый мужчина, останавливаясь в проеме. — Коммодор Тэлив, простите нас за этот беспорядок.

Мужчина, носивший офицерскую форму и плашку капитана на груди, зыркнул в сторону Бриджера, и тот неохотно слез с парты.

— Я уже не ребенок, капитан Пеллеон, — проворчал он. — Я не нуждаюсь в нотациях.

— Если ты не ребенок, то веди себя достойно, — негромко бросил в его сторону Пеллеон. — А теперь кыш отсюда. Траун тебе зад надерет, если узнает, что ты без спроса сюда лазал.

Тэлив с нескрываемым недоумением проводил взглядом фигуру удаляющегося Бриджера. Столь фамильярная манера речи, повадки отнюдь не как у человека с хорошим воспитанием, нарушение субординации и приказов, но при этом явно достаточно высокое положение, чтобы говорить на равных с капитаном и называть гранд-адмирала перед чужим послом "гнусным упрямым синим".

Где только Траун добыл это чудо галактики и зачем к себе приблизил?

— Прошу простить его, коммодор, — заговорил тем временем Пеллеон. — Порой он нуждается в хорошей взбучке, но вы и сами знаете, что во флоте запрещены телесные наказания. Я капитан Гилад Пеллеон.

Он протянул руку, и Тэлив пожал ее, слабо улыбаясь:

— Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Этот молодой человек не нанес никакого ущерба предстоящим переговорам. Напротив, он даже сумел развлечь меня.

— Что ж...

Пеллеон свободным жестом распахнул дверцу шкафчика и извлек на свет четыре черненых стакана и металлический графин с водой.

— Я рад это слышать, коммодор, — продолжил он. — Гранд-адмирал подойдет в ближайшее время. Он приносит извинения.

Когда на стол перед Тэливом встал стакан с водой, тот задучиво повертел его в руках и сказал:

— Нет, он не приносит извинений.

Пеллеон недоуменно застыл на мгновение, но затем все же опустился на стул на другом конце парты.

— Простите?

— Он сделал это намеренно, — пояснил Тэлив. — Выслал вас вперед. Дал мне время познакомиться с вами. И... оценить вас.

— Я его первый помощник, — Пеллеон повел плечами. — Восс — адмирал Парк — командует базой.

— Недостаточно особенный, — Тэлив прищурился, внимательно обводя взглядом всю фигуру Пеллеона, подмечая широкую грудь, крепкие плечи, светлые и чуть вьющиеся волосы...

И вдруг понял. Осознал настолько ясно, что глухо рассмеялся и покачал головой. И как с момента встречи не догадался?

— Коммодор?

Тэлив отметил, что взгляд у капитана вмиг стал цепким и внимательным: странное поведение гостя озадачило и одновременно насторожило его, и теперь он изучал Тэлива так же тщательно, как сам Тэлив изучал его.

От глаз не скрылась схожесть действий. Значит, Траун учил или учит этого капитана.

При этом Тэлив, к собственному легкому недоумению, не находил в себе ни капли ревности. Возможно, сказывалось знание поведения чиссов. Возможно, большую роль играл опыт, который некогда подарил ему Трасс. В любом случае, внутри все сильнее и сильнее разгорался интерес — понять, познать и выяснить, чем так хорош этот Гилад Пеллеон, что Траун готов выбрать его своим партнером, как хотел сделать когда-то с самим Тэливом.

И раз Траун дал возможность сказать что-то Пеллеону... упускать ее не стоило. Тогда Митт'эли'ванто закинул ногу на ногу и свободно опустил локоть на парту.

— Что ж, раз Траун счел необходимым дать нам время поговорить наедине, то я бы хотел кое-что сообщить вам о нем, капитан. Как человек, чья молодость прошла под его началом. И боюсь, это будут не слишком приятные слова.

Пеллеон мягко приподнял светлые брови, но черты его лица едва уловимо обострились. Тэлив знал это выражение: капитан приготовился защищать того, кто был ему дорог.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, коммодор.

— Траун — манипулятор, — прямо сказал Тэлив. — Он использует вас, вы всего лишь пешка в его игре, распланированной на десятилетия вперед. Если вы свернете с дороги, он вернет вас на нее так, что вы даже не заметите, что это он сделал за вас выбор, а не вы сами приняли решение. Он хранит свои секреты так, что до них никто никогда не сможет добраться, лжет о них с искренностью во взгляде, зато чужие вскрывает с легкостью и с такой же легкостью играет ими, обращая в свою пользу. Он предусмотрел все варианты развития событий: и те, в которых вы продолжаете жить, и те, в которых вы завтра же умираете ради общего блага, ради того видения мира, которое выбрал он.

На долгое время в кабинете повисло молчание. Лицо Пеллеона расслабилось, но он продолжал смотреть на Тэлива — спокойно, открыто, без обвинений в темно-карих глазах.

— И когда придет время, — тихо заговорил он, — какой вариант Траун выберет?

— Тот, при котором спасено будет большинство, — честно ответил Тэлив. — Либо тот, в котором большинством придется пожертвовать ради более нужного меньшинства.

Тогда плечи Пеллеона опустились, и он спокойно выдохнул:

— Ну и хвала звездам. Терпеть не могу ублюдков, готовых жертвовать чужим всем, но ни каплей своего.

Это был достаточно неожиданный вывод из всего того, что Тэлив столь стремительно опрокинул на капитанскую голову, но — Тэлив печально улыбнулся про себя — Траун всегда умел выбирать тех, кто пойдет за ним в черную дыру без повязки на глазах.

— Я рад слышать такие слова, капитан Пеллеон, — вслух произнес он. — И пожалуй, я рад, что Траун встретил такого человека. Учитывая наше будущее...

Коммодор покачал головой.

— Чем больше будет таких идиотов, как мы с вами, тем лучше.

В глазах Пеллеона тем не менее стоял немой вопрос. Тэлив склонил голову набок, призывая говорить.

— Что за странная проверка на верность? — Пеллеон плавно обвел его взглядом. — Вы выглядите молодо, коммодор, а меж тем проводите такой тест, будто вы родитель, подбирающий супруга своему нерадивому ребенку.

— В некотором роде, — усмехнулся Тэлив. — В некотором роде.

— Простите?

— Траун относится к вам не так, как ко всем остальным, верно?

Брови Пеллеона сдвинулись к переносице.

— Я его первый...

Тэлив приподнял ладонь:

— Я не о службе.

Повисла пауза.

— О чем бы вы ни говорили, коммодор, — медленно начал Пеллеон, — либо я вас не понимаю, либо вы осведомлены о чем-то значительно лучше, чем я.

Он тоже склонил голову набок, с прищуром смотря на Тэлива.

— Траун что-то говорил вам обо мне?

— Нет, — ответил Тэлив. — Но он достаточно ясно выразился, послав вас вперед.

Он хорошо видел: Пеллеон не понимал. Не понимал, потому что знал о чиссах слишком мало и потому что, видимо, отказывался признаваться в своих чувствах перед другими. Всё этл было очень знакомо Тэливу, и тот факт, что ситуация повторялась с человеком старше него — пусть немногим, но все же, — забавлял.

— У чиссов... своеобразное понятие любви, — негромко заговорил Тэлив. — Они могут любить больше одного и даже иметь нескольких официальных партнеров. А какое понятия любви у такого, как Траун, я не представляю. Я даже не знаю, есть ли оно, или он просто симулирует чувства, дабы извлечь из этого пользу.

Он запнулся, поняв, что сказал вслух лишнее. Потер переносицу, негромко вздохнул.

— Я не хотел этого говорить, капитан. Я расстался с Трауном до того, как между нами что-либо произошло, до того, как я осознал, что испытываю к нему далеко не только уважение и любовь друга и подчиненного. Но заочно, в записях, оставленных мне, он сам говорил... о многом. Прошло пять лет, я успел поверить, что он мертв, а сейчас...

Тэлив покачал головой.

— Сейчас, когда я снова увидел его живым, я начал сомневаться, не были ли те записи лишь очередным способом манипуляции. Средством удержания при себе, — Тэлив повел рукой, — при своих идеалах.

Некоторое время Пеллеон молчал, задумчиво глядя поверх плеча Тэлива. Тэлив тоже молчал; он не был уверен, отчего разоткровенничался с незнакомым человеком, но Пеллеон почему-то к этому располагал. Тэлив не умел читать людей, как Траун, но даже он видел в сидящем напротив человеке мягкость, скрытую под металлическим стержевым каркасом. Она как будто высвечивалась изнутри — Тэлив сфокусировался на лице Пеллеона — откуда-то из глаз.

— Знаете, коммодор, — заговорил капитан, — сдается мне, что Трауну не было особого смысла играть с вами таким образом. Мне кажется, вы не того сорта человек, которого можно на расстоянии привязать к себе словами о чувствах. Это попросту ненужно, вы бы были верны ему и так.

Он коротко глянул в сторону двери и наконец сдался:

— Я тоже далеко не сразу понял, что испытываю не только преданность. Понял, как и вы, тогда, когда было уже поздно, когда он уже пропал.

— Пропал? — Тэлив приподнял брови.

Лицо Пеллеона пересек отголосок старой боли, а сам он едва заметно ссутулился.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если он расскажет вам об этом сам, — тихо ответил капитан. — Ну а если он откажется, спросите Бриджера.

Тэлив набрал в грудь воздуха, когда дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге остановился Траун. Взгляд его алых глаз цепко выхватил — Тэлив почти физически это ощутил — сразу и выражения лиц людей, и их позы.

Они оба встали. Траун приподнял ладонь.

— Сидите.

Он прошел в кабинет, за ним внутрь последовали Парк и Эзра Бриджер. Последний бросил в сторону Тэлива невинный и одновременно просящий взгляд нашкодившего мальчишки и подмигнул. Пеллеон неодобрительно скосил на него глаза.

Тэлив снова спросил себя, что делает владеющий Силой рядом с Трауном и где он нашел его, обученного кем-то достаточно, чтобы носить на поясе один из овеянных легендами мечей. Но размышления пришлось отложить, потому что нововошедшие расселись, и слово взял Траун.

— Коммодор Тэлив, — он слегка наклонил голову, — я рад наконец приветствовать вас здесь, на людской базе на планете Онорик. Адмирала Восса Парка вы знаете. Капитан Гилад Пеллеон уже имел честь с вами познакомиться. Это — мой военный советник и адъютант, капитан Эзра Бриджер.

Тэлив едва удержал желание поднять брови. Военный советник — от силы двадцатипятилетний юноша? Траун всегда умел удивлять, но так — ...

— И Рукх. Мой телохранитель.

Два последних слова звонко и холодно разбились о воздух. Тэлив внутренне вздрогнул — и вздрогнул снаружи, когда из ниоткуда раздался низкий голос:

— Коммодор Тэлив.

Потребовалось усилие, чтобы заметить в глубине помещения говорившего: им оказался невысокий серый экзот, расы которого Тэлив не знал, в кожаной одежде и без обуви. Правая нога ниже колена странно блестела в свете ламп, и Тэлив не сразу понял, что это протез.

Экзот точно не входил сюда вместе с Трауном. Значит, он все это время был здесь.

— Рукх охраняет меня и мои покои уже долгий срок, — заговорил Траун, косвенно подтверждая то, что думал Тэлив. — И стремлюсь заверить, что он никогда не покушался на мою жизнь.

— Приятно слышать, — отозвался Тэлив и кивнул телохранителю. — Рукх.

Что ж, любопытно будет узнать, что обо всем сказанном о себе подумает Траун.

Тот заговорил снова и говорил достаточно долго — о людях, об эвакуации, о переустройстве флота и государства в целом, раскладывал всю информацию для Тэлива по полочкам четко и структурированно, не произнося ничего лишнего — и ничего личного. Часть Тэлив слышал краем уха, о части догадывался, но услышать полную историю было более чем полезно.

И всё же в рассказе Трауна зияли бреши. Что на самом деле произошло, когда он будто бы умер, для чего это было надо и почему он дал Империи пасть, оставалось за занавесом тайны. Траун говорил так, будто все шло, как надо.

Тэлив не перебивал его. Он не был уверен, что все за этим столом знают одинаковую версию произошедшего с Трауном, и предпочел не ворошить гнездо морабандов.

Траун заговорил о встрече с Чужаками два месяца назад, теперь уже обращаясь к присутствующим людям, очень кратко изложил свою версию событий и плавно кивнул Тэливу.

— Коммодор. Прошу, расскажите все, что помните.

В ответ Тэлив вытащил из скрытого кармана кителя инфочип стандартного имперского формата и протянул Трауну.

— Копия записей с камер, установленных на Когтях, — сказал он. — Думаю, Империя более чем имеет на нее право.

Траун принял инфочип и вставил его в голопорт.

— Чья была идея, если позволите? — спросил он, и Тэлив пожал плечами:

— Моя. Как раз для таких случаев. Мы неоднократно засекали одиночных разведчиков, но близко к нашим границам они раньше не подходили. Оставались всегда лишь смутными тенями на наших радарах. Я решил попытаться фиксировать их вне приборов.

Траун не высказал суждений вслух, но Тэлив отчетливо увидел мелькнувшую в его взгляде искру удовольствия.

— Это большой акт доверия в нашу сторону, — негромко сказал Парк.

"Я должен сожалеть о нем?" — хотел спросить Тэлив, но вовремя удержал слова в горле. Все же это был Восс Парк, человек, под началом которого он работал, пусть и недолгое время, и которого он знал лично.

Не время для вербальных подколов. Тэлив мысленно покачал головой: частое присутствие политиков Совета на военных собраниях в последнее время явно плохо на него влияло.

— Я достаточно долго знаю адмирала Трауна, — вслух сказал он, — чтобы доверять ему полностью и доверять людям, которыми он себя окружил.

Коммодор глянул в дальний угол помещения.

— И не людям тоже.

Ему показалось, что в ответ в полумраке блеснули глаза Рукха, но четко фигуры телохранителя разглядеть не удалось.

— Я рад это слышать, — негромко произнес Траун. — И раз у нас есть не только воспоминания, перейдем к делу.

***

Дела закончились лишь тогда, когда за панелью окна стемнело окончательно, и даже Тэлив, привыкший к долгим заседаниям флотских советов, чувствовал себя способным исключительно на то, чтобы добраться до постели и рухнуть спать.

Объем информации, которым он обменялся с Империей, оказался огромен. Парк снабдил его инфочипами с базовыми данными и статистиками, которые еще надо будет перевести в чисские конфигурации, но голова гудела от того, что Тэлив заставил себя усвоить и запомнить так, чтобы не нуждаться ни в каких сторонних ресурсах.

Чаф совершенно точно уже сейчас стараются заставить Митт признать перед Советом, что провести обыск на _«Орфре»_ после его визита в пространство людей необходимо. И тут будет бессилен даже Трасс — потому что те, кому нечего скрывать, обыску не сопротивляются. Чиссы, входящие в состав независимых экспертных групп, лгать о находках не будут, а спрятать или передать их Тэлив не успеет. И отсылать данные с одиноким пилотом к Ар'алани не рискнет.

Иногда Тэлив думал о том, не разовьется ли у него вскоре патологический страх перед космическими пространствами, не наполненными на первый взгляд ничем, кроме звездной пыли.

Перед внутренним взором продолжали мелькать слова и числа. Столько-то сотен мегатонн дюрастали, столько-то тералитров воздушной смеси для поддержания жизни, столько-то... Тэлив откинулся на стуле. Он не представлял, как Траун провернет это всё. Нули за цифрами рябили и сливались воедино даже в его голове, потому что он никогда не работал сам с такими суммами. Еще меньше он представлял, чем Империя собирается платить за все это Доминиону. А совсем никак не представлял — как они с одной семьей Митт могут это провернуть.

— Благодарю всех присутствующих, — негромко произнес Траун. — Вы свободны. Коммодор Тэлив — адмирал Парк проводит вас до ваших покоев.

Тэлив кивнул. Внутри зудело желание поговорить с Трауном наедине, но он заставил себя успокоиться: до отлета еще далеко, они много раз успеют.

— В какой-то момент я бы хотел осмотреть базу, это должно быть весьма интересно, — сказал он. — Думаю, подобный осмотр возможен?

— Разумеется, — ответил Траун. — Завтра утром вас устроит?

— Конечно.

Тэлив улыбнулся краешком губ. Будь на его месте кто-то другой из бывших имперцев, он бы сразу обратил внимание на нарушение протокола первой встречи и немедленно потребовал бы его соблюсти и провести экскурсию еще по прилету. Что ж — хорошо, что ни он, ни Траун не относились к созданиям, любящим или помнящим бессмысленные протоколы.

— Прошу за мной, — сказал Парк. Тэлив на прощание пожал руки всем присутствующим — Рукха нигде не было видно — и вышел вслед за адмиралом.

На этот раз они поехали на лифте и долго поднимались куда-то вверх. И снова молчали, даже сейчас, когда общих тем для разговора появилось значительно больше.

Но они оба — Тэлив видел это в глазах Парка — знали, что принадлежат разным государствам. Разным флотам, разным целям. Им никогда не быть друзьями: только союзниками. А разницу, столь ясно представленную в дневнике Трауна, Тэлив усвоил очень давно.

Впервые за долгое время Митт'эли'ванто ощущал глубоко внутри болезненно-тягучую боль от осознания собственного одиночества среди представителей своей расы.

Но скорбеть о несбыточном было бы глупо. И недостойно чисса.

Лифт остановился.

— Прошу за мной, коммодор, — Парк приглашающе повел рукой, переступил через разъем в полу и, пройдя шагов двадцать, остановился у одной из серых дверей. — Это гостевое помещение, оборудовано дисплеем для навигации внутри здания. Вы можете перебросить карту с него себе на комлинк или датапад. Также с него вы можете позвонить коменданту, если у вас возникнут проблемы или вопросы. Можете позвонить и мне, мой номер вбит в базу данных.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Тэлив.

Парк протянул ему датапад, который всю дорогу нес в руке.

— Он и ваш ключ от комнаты, и навигатор.

Тэлив принял датапад. Стандартный имперский. Ничего особенного. На прощание еще раз поблагодарив Парка и пожав ему руку, он отпер комнату и вошел внутрь.

Помещение разительно и одновременно ужасающе привычно отличалось от чисского по цветовой гамме, и в первый миг это жестоко резануло по глазам. Тэлив обвел взглядом полуторную кровать, парту с компьютерным терминалом, стул, дисплей на стене у входа, прикроватную тумбочку и дверь, ведущую в уборную. Серо-стальные цвета, прямые углы, почти аскетическая строгость. Всё это казалось чужим и болезненно родным одновременно.

Тэлив подошел к панели окна и посмотрел наружу.

Внизу в волнах закатного солнца, вобравших в себя всю цветовую гамму от карминово-красного до фреза, купался дикий лес. Растительная зелень почти скрылась за оттенками алого, и казалось, будто деревья переживают одну из тех осеней, что Тэлив видел только на голографиях.

В памяти невольно всплыла ночь на Ксилле, когда Тэлив впервые близко увидел снег, и тот забрал его сердце навсегда.

На самом горизонте, медленно взрезая пылающий закат, проплывала стая четверокрылых существ.

***

Ушли Восс и коммодор Тэлив, скрылся Эзра и даже выскользнул — Гилал заметил краем глаза — Рукх. Наверное, лучшего шанса не могло предоставиться.

— Адмирал. Мне нужно поговорить с вами.

— Разумеется, — Траун, оставшийся сидеть в кресле, плавно повернул к нему голову. — Говорите, капитан.

«Разумеется». Он ждал. Знал, что Гилад захочет завести этот разговор после разговора с Тэливом. Глупо. Наверное, не стоило идти у него на поводу... Но в любом случае было уже поздно.

Гилад Пеллеон вновь с разбега прыгал в чан с кипящей водой. И вновь не знал, чем это обернется.

— Так значит, вы стремились к моему переводу на _«Химеру»_ , чтобы я быстрее оказался вами очарован, — негромко заговорил он. — Вы увидели во мне второго Эли Ванто. И вы с самого начала знали, что я тот, кто, сам еще того не понимая, будет готов шагнуть ради вас в космос за бортом.

Гилад позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть.

— Я полагал, это произошло само. Что я влюбился в ваш гений случайно. Теперь я понимаю, что вы этому содействовали, — он потер глаза и поднял взгляд на Трауна. — Просто ответьте мне честно. Тогда, когда я полгода назад признался вам в том, что испытываю... Вы и вправду просто используете меня с помощью этого? И вам абсолютно плевать на меня в ответ. Признайтесь, адмирал. Я ведь все равно продолжу идти за вами и верить в вас.

Траун молчал. Молчал долгое время, достаточное для того, чтобы у Гилада зазвенело в ушах от тишины, но тот не опускал глаз.

— Я бы хотел сказать вам «да», — наконец ответил Траун. — Действительно хотел бы.

Это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Гилад. И от постановки фразы стало только больнее.

— Война не место для формирования привязанностей, — продолжил адмирал, — особенно та, что только начинается. Привязанности мешают командиру здраво мыслить и оперировать подчиненными, а это имеет все возможности нарушить распланированный ход событий.

Гилад недоуменно посмотрел на него. Он только что косвенно признался, что все-таки не стопроцентный манипулятор, симулирующий чувства? Тогда для чего была вся эта мыльная опера с Тэливом?

— Я не понимаю, — честно признался Пеллеон. — В чем смысл? Коммодор Тэлив был прав, вы направили меня вперед себя, чтобы я мог поговорить с ним наедине. При этом вы оставили здесь Рукха, который слышал все наши слова и наверняка запомнил в точности. Я думал, вы уйдете и потом послушаете его, но вы остались здесь и явно ждали, что я захочу что-то сказать. А сейчас вы пытаетесь разубедить меня в словах Тэлива. Я запутался в ваших маневрах вокруг меня, адмирал.

— На этот раз все просто, — мягко ответил Траун. — Я лишь хотел быть с вами предельно честен. Никто не мог рассказать вам обо мне лучше, чем Тэлив. Никто не знает меня лучше него.

— Бриджер бы с этим поспорил, — пробормотал Гилад.

— Бриджер знает многое, — согласился Траун, — но понимает куда меньше.

Да, пожалуй, это было так. Несмотря на способности в Силе и военный опыт, Эзра все еще оставался мальчишкой. И все же...

— Позвольте уточнить, сэр, — вновь заговорил Пеллеон. — Вы хотите, чтобы я знал, что вы двигаете меня в нужном вам направлении и что вы готовы пожертвовать мною, если так будет надо. Несмотря на то, что ваше отношение ко все все же вроде как не является типичным. Я правильно понял?

Когда Траун ответил, то на губах его играла слабая улыбка.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я пожертвую тысячами жизней ради того, чтобы жили вы. А это куда более тяжелое знание, нежели знание того, что я могу пожертвовать в любой момент вами.

Его алый взгляд вобрал в себя ошарашенное выражение, проявившееся на лице Гилада, прежде чем он продолжил:

— Но пожертвую ими не потому, что мое отношение к вам «не является типичным», а потому, что вы крайне ценны для грядущей войны. Вы были частично правы: я вижу в вас не Эли Ванто, но его черты. Так же, как и он, вы не имеете представления, на что на самом деле способны и чего на самом деле стоите. Именно поэтому я позволяю себе вольность направлять вас так, как считаю нужным.

Он замолчал, и пришла очередь Гилада долго хранить тишину. Внутри потрясение мешалось с осознанием ответственности и одновременно со жгучим страхом не отправдать возложенных надежд.

— Я понял, сэр, — выдохнул Пеллеон и сцепил руки в замок на коленях, стремясь унять дрожь. — Я сделаю все возможное и... невозможное тоже постараюсь сделать.

Траун едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я знаю.

***

В дверь позвонили. Тэлив отвернулся прочь от окна, глянул через всю комнату на дисплей.

— Камера входной двери, — приказал он.

Дисплей загорелся и отобразил стоявшего за дверью щупленького офицера. В руках тот что-то держал.

— Дверь: открыть, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, продолжил Тэлив.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и офицер, лейтенант по званию, замер на пороге. Тэлив приглашающе махнул ему рукой и даже ободряюще улыбнулся; он хорошо помнил, как неловко чувствуют себя низкие ранги, когда приходится контактировать с высокими.

— Мне приказали принести вам с камбуза каф, — сказал лейтенант и протянул вперед высокий черный стакан, над которым взвивался еле заметный дымок. — Простите за беспокойство, коммодор.

— Всё в порядке, — Тэлив улыбнулся шире и принял стакан. — Это всё?

— Так точно, сэр, — уже чуточку бодрее ответил лейтенант.

— Тогда вы свободны. Благодарю вас.

Едва закрылась дверь, как Тэлив сделал глоток. Обжигающе горячая жидкость устремилась по горлу, а крепость ударила в голову, мгновенно снимая усталость и желание упасть на кровать и провалиться в сон. В Доминионе не было такого кафа — было лишь слабое подобие, которое варили из зерен као.

Тэлив не мог назвать себя любителем кафа, однако порой ему не хватало подобного глотка для мгновенного прояснения разума. В Доминионе имелся еще ррах-напиток, дорогой, импортируемый от соседей, но его проблема состояла в ровно противоположном: полулитра такого хватило бы, чтобы мгновенно поднять умирающего ранкора. Семейный врач Митт категорически запретил Тэливу делать даже глоток.

Чиссы же его пили, хоть и крайне редко и в очень малых количествах. По крайней мере, Тэливу дважды доводилось видеть, как Трасс наливает в крохотный стаканчик густую черную жидкость, а потом выпивает ее залпом. И поскольку происходило это глубокой ночью, когда остальные Митт спали, а Трасс в очередной раз искал выход из сложившейся политической ситуации, Тэлив сильно сомневался, что жидкостью могло быть что-либо еще, кроме ррах-напитка.

Сейчас же Тэлив с разливающимся по телу наслаждением отхлебнул еще кафа. Соотношение самого кафа и сахара в нем явно нашептал на ухо повару Траун — без этого никто бы не смог сделать напиток так идеально, так попасть во вкусы.

И Траун как всегда наперед знал, что он не собирается сразу ложиться спать. Тэлив со вздохом опустился на стул и отставил каф в сторону.

— Коммодор.

Вовремя отставил. Не отставил бы — и почти кипяток был бы инстинктивно и мгновенно выплеснут в сторону звука. Без этого Тэлив просто вскочил на ноги и стремительно опустил руку к бедру — только чтобы осознать, что на нем нет привычной тяжести чаррика.

Но мозг уже опознал посреди комнаты фигуру невысокого серого экзота, и атака остановилась, так и не начавшись. Тэлив расслабил руку и неодобрительно прищурился в сторону незваного гостя:

— Как вы сюда попали?

— Вслед за лейтенантом, — в речи экзота зазвучал странный, будто мяукающий акцент. — Вы не заметили. Я приношу извинения за вторжение.

Не заметил? Сложно поверить.

— Это не очень вежливо, — согласился Тэлив, — но раз вы это сделали, значит, у вас должна быть причина. Хотите предупредить меня о том, что передадите все услышанное вами сегодня в кабинете Трауна самому Трауну?

Выражение морды Рукха не изменилось. Наверное, оно и не могло, слишком толстой и неподвижной казалась серая кожа. Но вместе с этим Рукх совершенно по-человечески наклонил гребнистую голову вбок.

— Нет.

— Нет? — приподнял брови Тэлив. — Интересно. Ну, садитесь, раз пришли.

Рукх расценил приглашение по-своему и сел на пол. Тэлив посмотрел на это — и, прихватив каф и обойдя парту, уселся на пол напротив экзота. Только сейчас удавалось тщательнее его рассмотреть, когда он не скрывался в тенях в углу помещения.

Тэлив смотрел и видел в этом строении тела прирожденного охотника с превосходным обонянием.

— Вы неправы, — обронил Рукх.

— Неправ?

— Вы неправы, — повторил он, — насчет него.

Брови Тэлива снова поползли к линии волос: трудно было поверить, что этот почти мифический телохранитель Трауна влез к нему в комнату только для того, чтобы убедить его, что он неправ.

— И в чем же я неправ?

— Вы близкое для него существо, — ответил Рукх. — Я не раз чуял его боль, когда он еще служил Империи. Никогда не понимал, почему она в нем, из-за чего. Пока он сам не упомянул вас и не сказал, что вы расстались.

Рукх втянул носом воздух так, что задрожали тяжелые ноздри.

— Сегодня я почуял в вас ту же боль. А потом услышал вашу речь. Вы неправы, коммодор. Он носит свою боль так, как носят скрытое оружие. Но острие всегда смотрит в сторону его сердца.

Тэлив моргнул. От сказанного Рукхом в груди что-то заскребло и будто пошло мелкими трещинами. Стало чуточку легче вдыхать фильтрованный планетарный воздух.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он. — Это... важная информация. И хорошие слова. Спасибо.

— Люди не слышат носом, — низко ответил Рукх. — Не слышат ушами. И глазами смотреть не хотят. А он пользуется всем этим. Старается заменить вам богов, которые вас оставили. Вам сложно видеть в нем живое существо. Мне же легче легкого. Когда у вас в следующий раз появятся сомнения, спросите меня.

Тэлив медленно кивнул.

— Я понял. Могу я спросить, как вы познакомились с ним?

Рукх мотнул тяжелой головой.

— Это долго. Мне нужно возвращаться. В другой раз, коммодор.

— Я буду ждать, — тихо произнес Тэлив и не успел сделать вдох, как Рукх уже оказался у двери и коснулся когтистым пальцем дисплея. — Я буду ждать.

Дверь отъехала в сторону. Рукх исчез, а Тэлив остался сидеть на полу, глядя в проем и думая о том, что столь неожиданно услышал.

Ему очень нужно было поговорить с Трауном.


End file.
